warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon:Rules
Here at the Warhammer 40k wiki we want everyone to have fun. While fun is a matter of opinion, generally fun is something that is enjoyable for everyone. Which means that even though we have no right to filter out your articles, we still have several guidelines that need to be upheld. If you don't want to be banned or have your article deleted, then it is very strongly recommended that you read all of the below. 'We are not a part of game workshop' Despite the fact this is their universe, we are not in any way connected to the staff at game workshop. All characters used in the books, games, or any other medium do not belong to us and we do not claim ownership of them. So watch the copyright infringement people. This is a fanon site however, so use of the characters or mention of them will not cause any harm. 'We are not a gossip center' This one is pretty simple to understand. If you want to talk to someone, use their talk page. Don't make a bunch of redundant articles simply for the purpose of socializing. This brings me to my next rule... 'We are not a social network/Dating site' Pretty much everything here is related to Warhammer, so we don't need a clog of trash here. If you need to tell someone something, use the person's talk page. We really don't need social shit here people, I can not stress that enough. Repeated breaking of this rule will result in a warning ban. 'We are at least somewhat mature here' If you gasped at my use of shit above, then this is going to be a real shock to you. Chances are, there is going to be a lot of swearing. People on this site are expected to be at least 10, because all things aside, people that play Warhammer tend to be very descriptive. This means a lot of gore, a lot of swearing, and a lot of fun. 'We are not a pornographic/sexually explicit website' This means that not only are you going to get a permanent ban for posting pornographic videos, you are also going to get a temporary ban for post sex scenes in your fan fictions. Sexual references are alright, but as I said earlier, kids can get here. Porn is a no-go. 'We are not wikipedia' This here is a fan fiction site, where you can create guns, stories, swords, weapons, vehicles, characters, and the like. We are not a Warhammer encyclopedia, so don't expect any friends by making a thousand articles on already created stuff. If you really need to do that, go to the Warhammer 40k wikia. Seriously. Just google it or something. 'We are not a gateway to advertising' That means you spam bots. If you are a conscious spam bot and you are somehow reading this now, then get the hell of the internet before I ban you, unban you, and ban you again. I can do it. Really. 'No racial/Sexist/Ageist remarks' In your stories, of corse you can make these remarks, everyone makes them all the time. But to a direct user, thats a MASSIVE no go. This is more of a subtopic of the no-flaming rule. Oh wait... 'No Flaming/Trolling' Possibly the most important rule. Flaming is the act of directly insulting or attacking another user's works in order to get them to bite back. If someone is Flaming you, report them to an admin, dont respond. Trolling is the act of directly attacking another user. Flaming will get you a warning, Trolling; depending on the severity, will get you a ban. 'If writing a fanon about Orks, USE GRAMMAR' This has been brought into debate between a few users. Unless you are making an Ork speak, use proper grammar in your fanons. I don't want to be sorting through articles with terrible grammar. Because I care and love you all, I will do it. 'Follow the canon' Obviously you need to follow the canon, so no missing primarches or lost legions, GW will release them eventually, no real tale of the blood ravens and no Emperor returning to life. Also, no squats people. They are not canon either. 'What is canon?' All Games Worksshop publications, including, but not limited to: *3rd,4th and 5th edition codex and rulebooks. (Including expansions) *The Ciaphas Cain novels *Gaunts Ghost novels (Including Titanicus and Double Eagle) *Inquisitor Eisenhorn and Ravenor trilogies *The Horus Heresy novels *The Dawn of War series *All Games Workshop Worldwide Campaigns (Armageddon, Medusa, 13th Black Crusade etc.) *Specialist Games: **Inquisitor **Necromunda **Battlefleet Gothic The 1st and 2nd editions codex and rulebooks are only semi-canon as are books based on them.White dwarf articals are considered canon. 'HAVE FUN!' Heh, thats it for now. Get out there, make some awesome stuff, and have fun. Hope to see your articles soon!